Media-based (i.e., video and/or audio) conferencing has traditionally lacked dynamic resource allocation, monitoring, data storage, session movement, and media negotiation features. Typically, conference calls occur over private, statically constructed networks between end point devices that are known to the network and conferencing system, and have already been authenticated. In some cases, these private networks operate on a proprietary software and/or hardware platform from a specific vendor, making it difficult for end point devices outside of the scope of the proprietary technology to access the conferencing platform.
In addition, conferencing resources such as meeting rooms, IVRs, and routing functionality are often pre-configured in private networks based upon an expected usage of the conferencing system and can be difficult and costly to adapt in the face of changing network demands and unexpected resource usage.